plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Morning
Difficulty: Medium-Hard Strategies thumb|right|300px|Video of using only 3 types of mushrooms to complete the achievement. This achievement, if done on Level 1-1 or 1-2 when replaying Adventure Mode, can be completed using only 3 or 4 plants: Coffee Bean, Puff-shroom, Scaredy-shroom, and maybe Doom-shroom to speed up for the final wave. Since it is daytime, obtaining sun isn't a big problem and because of this, Sun-shrooms are redundant. Just use Puff-shrooms to stall the zombies while the Scaredy-shrooms take them out. Do not wake up any Puff-shrooms. Strategy 1 Time to restart Adventure Mode! Crazy Dave's going to put in three plants, so ignore those, except of course a Coffee Bean and if you are really lucky, a mushroom. Pick the Sun-shroom, Puff-shroom, Fume-shroom, Gloom-shroom and Hypno-shroom to beat it. To get it, you can only use Mushrooms and Coffee Bean. In addition, you can use an Imitater. Refrain from planting any other plant or you won't get this achievement. Put in three Sun-shrooms and wake them up and later, if you have enough sun, thumb|300px|right|Another Strategy GuideYou can buy two Gloom-shrooms. Puff-shrooms can help slow down the zombies (do not wake them up as this will waste sun). Then, when a Flag Zombie comes, block the Flag Zombie with a Puff-shroom and when they killed all the zombies, and you'll get the achievement. Another strategy is to start off with Scaredy-shrooms in the first column, spam Puff-shrooms and their Imitater counterparts in the fourth and fifth lanes to keep the zombies busy. By relying on the sun that drops down occasionally, you will eventually save up 100 sun. Plant a Scaredy-shroom and a Coffee Bean in the lane in which the first zombie appears. Keep repeating this strategy for the other lanes. If you have sun to spare for Sun-shrooms, then plant them but remember: Puff-shrooms are not for attacking! (In other words, no Coffee Bean for the poor little guys). Another strategy is first plant three Sun-shrooms to wake up later, spam Puff-shrooms to slow the zombies down, then use Scaredy-shrooms to kill them. Put Fume-shrooms in rows 2 and 4 and upgrade them to Gloom-shrooms for extra defense. This should be enough to hold up your defense. If you fail with those 2 strategies, try this. Use the following: *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Coffee Bean Put a column of Sun-shrooms near the Lawn Mowers. Put Puff-shrooms near the Sun-shroom column. Put a column of Fume-shrooms next to the Puff-shrooms. Use Coffee Beans on all of the mushrooms, and test the day mushroom attacking group kill the zombies! Note: Completing a Pool or Roof level using only mushrooms and Coffee Bean does not count towards this Achievement, since it is not a Day level, and if you complete a Roof level you must also plant Flower Pots. Strategy 2 Make sure you have these: *Sun-shroom *Coffee Bean *Puff-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Any other mushroom you would like (preferebly Fume-shroom) *Garden Rake Start planting at least 2 Sun-shrooms. Wake them up with Coffee Beans as soon as possible. Fill in the entire last column with Sun-shrooms if possible. Plant Scaredy-shrooms on every lane and use Puff-shrooms to delay the zombies until you can plant an offense of some sort on that lane. Do not use Coffee Beans on Puff-shrooms. They are only used to delay the zombies, sort of like a Wall-nut. They are also not worth using 75 sun just to wake them up. Trivia *This achievement is not very hard to get, unlike No Fungus Among Us. **However, No Fungus Among Us can be completed through I, Zombie puzzles and Portal Combat on the PC/iPhone/Vita versions. See Also *Mushrooms *Day *Achievements *No Fungus Among Us Category:Achievements Category:IPhone, iPad, and iPod Touch Achievements Category:Steam Achievements Category:PS Vita Achivements